vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shallan Davar
. Summary Shallan Davar is a prominent character within The Stormlight Archive. A daughter to a collapsing Veden Household, her last hope in solving the debts and promises of her late father is becoming the apprentice of Jasnah Kholin, one of the foremost scholars on Roshar, and stealing her Soulcaster. Her steadfastness and eagerness to learn lands her in the position, leading her to confront her mission, identity, and past, unveiling great truths hidden beneath lies. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-B with Stormlight Name: Shallan Davar (formerly), Shallan Kholin, Veil, Radiant, Swiftspren, and hundreds of others Origin: The Stormlight Archive Gender: Female Age: 18 (> 23 in Earth-years) Classification: Veden Lightweaver, Knight Radiant, Ghostblood, Apprentice of Jasnah Kholin Powers and Abilities: Eidetic Memory (Due to her Resonance as a Lightweaver), Multiple Personalities, Statistics Amplification through Stormlight, gaining Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Enhanced Regeneration (At most Low-Mid Even with limited Stormlight, Radiants can swiftly regrow entire limbsOathbringer, p. 122, major internal organ damage, and even brain damageOathbringer, p. 715-716. Heals wounds from Shardblades, diseases, and poisons), Self-SustenanceThe Way of Kings, p. 25 (Types 1, 2, and 3 with Stormlight), Light Manipulation/Sound Manipulation/Illusion Creation and Transmutation/Matter Manipulation (As a Lightweaver, Shallan can manipulate the Surges of Illumination and Transformation (or Soulcasting). She can utilize lightweaving to create elaborate illusions as long as she's visualized the end-product through her drawings, and can generate waveforms such as light and sound through Stormlight to make them hard to distinguish as fake. While mostly unpracticed at Soulcasting, she can 'bargain' with the cognitive/conceptual forms of objects by dipping into Shadesmar to change into other materials with the use of Stormlight), Can summon a Shardblade, which has Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction, and Soul Manipulation (When attacking a living being, it severs the soul from bodyparts it strikes, and can sever the soul entirely if it hits the spine or head) Attack Potency: Human level, Wall level with Stormlight (While not as pronounced as the other Orders, Shallan should achieve similar levels of strength to other Surgebinders when drawing on Stormlight), her Shadblade and Soulcasting ignore durability Speed: Average Human, Superhuman movement speed with Subsonic reactions with Stormlight Lifting Strength: Human Class, Class 1 with Stormlight (Other surgebinders like Dalinar could lift a rock that weighed as much as 10 men with Stormlight) Striking Strength: Human Class, Wall level with Stormlight Durability: Human level, Wall level with Stormlight (Withstood falling down a drop of several hundred feet with little injury) Stamina: Avreage, varies depending on how much Stormlight she has access to. Effectively limitless while within a Highstorm Range: Extended Melee Range with her Shardblade, Standard Melee Range with Soulcasting, Dozens of meters, potentially several kilometers with Lightweaving Standard Equipment: Various spheres infused with Stormlight Intelligence: Gifted. Extremely talented with drawing, although this is bolstered due to her resonance giving her a photographic memory. Studied under one of the foremost scholars on her planet for a number of months, and impressed Jasnah on a number of occasions with her knowledge. Has a passing knowledge on Blade stances due to training with Adolin Weaknesses: Prior to the final events of Oathbringer, dissociated between a number of her personas, even involuntarily switching between drastically different personalities. Mostly unpracticed at Soulcasting and can't use it effectively in combat akin to Jasnah Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Surgebinding: Due to her Nahel bond Pattern, a liespren, Shallan can manipulate the surges of Illumination and Transformation. When near a source of Stormlight like infused spheres or a Highstorm, her physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, and healing are enhanced to a superhuman degree. A 'resonance' between her abilities (common among most Lightweavers) allows her to have a photographic memory, allowing her to take literal snapshots of things she views in her mind, and draw them exceptionally well at a later time. ** Illumination: At the end of The Way of Kings and the beginning of Words of Radiance, Shallan gained the ability to lightweave - project incoporeal images into existence by manipulating waveforms such as light and sound. Through an abundance of trail and error, she realized that her illusions can be more complex depending on her proximity to it, and the amount of Stormlight she has access to. After this practice, she could eventually make these illusions move without Pattern's aid, make them without drawing images beforehand, and how to produce sounds independent of Pattern. When she had access to the Stormlight in Honor's Perpendicularity, she could conjure an entire army of illusions, which, due to the abundance of Stormlight used to make them, were even partially solid, fooling the Thrill-driven Sadeas soldiers into thinking they were real. ** Transformation (Soulcasting): The surge of Transformation allows Shallan to Soulcast - altering the makup of an object into that of another. The art requires a form of persuasive rhetoric towards the cognitive embodiment of objects in Shadesmar - essentially convincing the objects themselves to change. She first demonstrated this by turning a goblet into blood, albeit thinking it was due to Jasnah's fake Soulcaster at the time. While mostly unpracticed as of Oathbringer she demonstrated this afterwards, convincing the Wind's Pleasure to turn into seawater. In Shadesmar, this ability allows her to 'reconstruct' objects with spheres in its vast oceans, to create objects such as bridges and walls. * Shardblade: Shallan can summon Pattern, her spren, as a Shardblade, which has the benefits of a normal shardblade - being sharp enough to pass through stone, metal, and wood with little to no resistance, the capability to sever the soul from the bodies of living enemies, and being monumentally long with little to no weight in spite of this. However, unlike Dead Blades, Pattern does not require the normal ten heartbeats to form from mist and can do this near-instantly, can shape himself to Shallan's needs, and does not require an infused gem to be summoned and dismissed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Knights Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:The Stormlight Archive Category:The Cosmere Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9